


Confessions

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, kind of a grow with me fic, konoha is a great wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Bokuto goes through the first time he meets Akaashi to the first time he says I love you.'He looks over at Akaashi, adoration in his eyes. “I like you.”Akaashi looks back at him, his eyes softening. “I like you too.”And for a moment Bokuto thinks about if he had said something a little different. '
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this fic to my girlfriend of almost 9 months, who's changed my life in so many ways, and I can't imagine what it would be like without them. You make me so incredibly happy just at the thought of you, bringing a smile to my face without even trying. You're my person, the one I've waited so long for, and will continue to wait for to be with you again. So this is for you Keely, my honey...I love you.

Bokuto was enamoured with him the second he met him in that hot gym. It was an instant _tug._ _Go up to him, greet him, be near him, touch_ -  
  
“Bokuto! Lets go welcome the first-year!” Konoha’s firm hand slaps his back as he jogs past him to the first-year is standing politely next to the bench. His friend’s shout knocks him out of his daze and he lets out a whoop and follows over. It was weird for them to only get one application this year, but he looked promising.   
  
Akaashi Keiji was his name and Bokuto couldn’t help but think both their first names started with a ‘K’. He had to bite his tongue from blurting out a _‘we match!’_. He’s tall and pretty, looking at Bokuto with startled gray eyes.   
  
“The Star Player.” His soft voice says and enters a bow.  
  
“Hey hey hey! What’s this, a fan?” Bokuto’s able to keep his voice from cracking-thank gods- and slaps a hand on Akaashi-kuns shoulder.   
  
“No need to bow, we’re equals okay! You can still call me senpai though!” Bokuto lets go and thumbs himself up. Akaashi stands back up and gives a small smile.  
  
“That’s alright Bokuto-san.”  
  
Konoha snorts beside Bokuto, and Akaashi hides a laugh behind his hand.  
  
“MAAAANNNN, did Konoha tell you not to call me senpai?? He’s always doing that!” He tugs at his hair before realizing he’s messing it up in front of Akaashi. Right, first impressions!  
  
“Well, I’m Bokuto Koutarou, but it seems you already knew that! Have you watched our games before? Is that why you came here?” Bokuto questions, leaning in Akaashi’s space.  
  
“Well I’ve seen you play in middle school. I studied hard so I would get the chance to play with you.” Akaashi explains simply.  
  
“Really? Just for me? What position do you play???” Konoha nudges a suggestive elbow into Bokuto’s ribs, who pushes him away. Why the hell was he doing that?  
  
“Setter.”  
  
“Alright boys! Start your stretches!” Coach Yamiji calls out to them. Bokuto turns his head to look at his coach, but finds himself not wanting to move. He just wants to stay here with Akaashi and get to know him more. How long has he played setter, how tall is he, whats his favor-  
  
“Bokuto-san, we should get started?”  
  
Bokuto’s head whips back around and he smiles back at the setter. “Oh right!” he says sheepishly. This kid kept distracting him, not good.   
  
  
\-------------------------------------------

  
  


After practice Bokuto tries to think of literally anything he can so he can talk to Akaashi. He has no idea what he likes, only that he plays setter and has the most prettiest face he’s ever seen.  _ What, it’s true!  _ _   
_ _   
_ Besides that, he’s got nothing. Except-   
  
“Hey Akaashi!! Wanna stay and practice with me?” He walks up to their new player with a wide grin on his face. If he’s good at anything, it’s volleyball and from what he’s seen so is Akaashi! It’ll be nice to get into a groove with him early on too!    
  
“Oh, sure. Let me text my parents.” He says in a smooth voice and pulls his phone from his bag.    
  
Well that was easy! “Cool! I’m gonna grab the keys from Coach, meet me in the gym!” He practically runs away, mentally slapping himself for not staying to walk with Akaashi. There’s always next time!    
  
Akaashi does meet him in the gym, startling him from where he was setting the nets back up. “Geez give a guy some warning yeah?” He jokes and finishes up knotting the last pole. “Cart’s already out, let’s do this yeah?”   
  
“Yes, let’s. I’ve been wanting to see you one on one.” He says all cool, like he’s not even trying and strides over to grab a volleyball. Bokuto can’t help the grin that tugs at his lips and lets the warm feeling spread throughout him.    
  
  
\----------------------------------------   
  
  
The thing about Akaashi, Bokuto thinks, is that he just  _ gets him. _ He never feels stupid talking to him, even when he’s having a hard time explaining what he’s thinking. Normally people laugh him off when he’s struggling to get his words out. But Akaashi gives him time to figure it out, or do it for him. Even though they don’t get to hangout that often outside of school-Akaashi’s parents are strict about school nights-they talk everyday. After that first day of practice, they exchanged numbers. Every good morning and goodnight text sends little pangs of happiness to Bokuto’s heart. 

He thinks he’s falling too fast for Akaashi. It’s only been a few months, how could he like someone in so little time? His mom always did tell him not to put all his eggs into one basket..now he finally understands. But!! He  _ wants _ to put them all in one basket! He doesn't want anyone else. He wants to talk to him all the time, have him always toss to him. He wonders if they’ll always get to play together. He hopes so, he’s gotten so used to Akaashi as his main setter now-Coach Yamiji making Akaashi a regular-he doesn’t want to spike anyone elses tosses.   
  
  
\------------------------------------------

  
  
The phone rings and Bokuto near dives to answer.   
  
“Hey Akaashi!!! I knew you’d call!” His heart beats faster as soon as he hears Akaashi speak.   
  
“Bokuto-san we call almost everyday.” He reminds.    
  
“Ah well, I still knew!” Wrapping up in a blanket, he starts up his laptop. He hears Akaashi sigh and shuffle some papers on his end. “Yes, you did still know.”    
  
Bokuto preens and bites his lip before speaking. “Hey Akaashi? Do you wanna video call? There's this app at makes it easy for-”   
  
“Sure, Bokuto-san.”   
  
“Wait really??” He waits for Akaashi’s quiet hum before continuing. “Oh cool! I’ll send you a link! Here, ah hold on i gotta hang up, oh! You need to open it on your computer okay? See you in a second!” Bokuto hangs up and sends Akaashi a link to discord and sends his username so they can be friends.   
  
It takes them a few minutes for Akaashi set up but once the call connects and Bokuto stares at Akaashi in his pj’s, he nearly bursts.    
  
“Cute jammies!” He can’t help but blurt. It looks comfortable, a black soft looking short sleeve button down, a headband in his hair.   
  
“Oh, thank you. I like your blanket burrito.”   
  
Bokuto busts out a laugh. “Thanks, it’s cold.” Akaashi shrugs and smiles. “Can you play games on here?”    


Bokuto looks off for a second to think. “Yeah! Konoha and I play games all the time! I’m not sure how to set it up though, he’s usually the one to do it for me.”   
  
“Oh.” He sounds almost disappointed. Bokuto can’t have that. “Can we add him to the call and have him set it up? He can play if he wants.” Akaashi is quick to suggest.    
  
“Well aren't you a smarty pants! You really don’t mind if we add him?” Bokuto double checks as he types out a message to Konoha.    
  
“I don’t mind. He’s funny.” Akaashi shrugs once more.   
  
“Well alright, I’ll make a new dm and call you there!”    
  
“Sounds good.” Akaashi nods and hangs up.    
  
Thank goodness for Konoha! He starts the call to the three of them and waits patiently for his friends to pick up.   
  
Akaashi answers first of course, and Konoha follows. “What’s this about a game night I hear?” Konoha adjusts the mic on his headset and Bokuo bounces in his seat.   
  
“We wanna play games but I don’t know how to do it!” Bokuto shouts, grinning.    
  
“Thank you for helping us, Konoha-san, and for playing.” Akaashi speaks up, opening a bag of pretzels on his end.   
  
“No problem, Bokuto promised me you’d guys play uno so I’m happy to help, I love uno.”    
  
“Konoha kicks ass at uno, I think he cheats.” Bokuto pouts.    
  
“You can’t cheat at virtual uno, Bokuto-san.” There’s a smile on Akaashi’s face, so he can tell he’s not really annoyed.    
  
“Well if there is a way, Konoha knows how!”    
  
They banter playfully back and forth as Konoha types of instructions to Bokuto and sends them a link to the virtual card game website.    
  
“Oh shoot, Ma-hang on-” Konoha takes off his headset and looks off camera.   
  
“What’s wrong man?” cocking his head, Bokuto leans forward as if that would help him see who Konoha is talking to. He can hear him sigh as he places his headphones back on. “I gotta go for the night, Ma’s making us ‘be a family’ tonight. Have fun with your games~”    
  
Akaashi eyes him suspiciously while Bokuto looks at him with disappointment. That is until he gets a dm from Konoha.   
  
**Have fun on your date ;)** **  
** **  
** “Oh! Bye Konoha!” He perks up quickly. He wasn’t sad about Konoha joining them at all, he wants the both of them to get along if he wants to date Akaashi, but the fact that Konoha did this just to set them up? That’s so cool of him!    
  
“Don’t look too happy Bokuto.” Konoha teases and gives one last wave to the both of them and hangs up.    
  
Akaashi gives him a knowing smile.    


  
\--------------------------------

  
  
They spend a lot of time out of school on video calls, whether it's doing homework together, watching movies or playing games. It's really easy for the both of them to come home, turn their computers on and start up a call. Bokuto likes that he gets to hear Akaashis voice. It's nice, soft without being quiet, and easy to listen to.    
  
Complementing Akaashi comes easier too. He’s quick to point out things he likes, the shirt he's wearing, the thing he said.He’s a lot funnier than he lets on! People don’t believe him when he says Akaashi has the best jokes. He gets so excited when it comes to his crush he just wants to show him off. He’s completely taken with everything he does. So when summer hits, he makes sure to book up a lot of Akaashi’s time outside of video calls, since there is no school the next day to keep them apart.   
  
  
They take a lot of walks together, grabbing lunch wherever they end up. Spending time with Akaashi is his favorite thing, he decides. He thinks about those dumb sheets at the beginning of school where you have to share what you did over the summer, and how he’d write down ‘hung out with Akaashi’. It might sound lame, but it’s all he wanted to do. When he’s not around him, he’s all he thinks about.    
  
So he comes to a decision..   
  
He’s gonna ask Akaashi out. Today. His hands shake just thinking about it.    
  
Akaashi turns to look at him with a brow raised. They had stopped their walk to eat ice cream at one of the picnic tables scattered around the area.    
  
“Bokuto-san your ice cream is melting.” Akaashi points out with a deadpan.   
  
“I like you.” Bokuto fully turns to Akaashi, fighting back the laughter bubbling up in his chest. Nerves always made him giggly. “I have for a while now.”

It’s almost scary to watch the smile creep onto Akaashi’s face. He’s rarely seen that smile.    
  
“I like you too.”   
  
Akaashi’s happy smile.    
  


“Can I hug you?” He disregards the ice cream sliding down his wrist in favor of waiting for Akaashi’s response. Though Akaashi has other plans. He grabs at his pile of napkins and wipes off the sticky mess on Bokuto and then nods.   
  
“Now you can.”    
  


Their hands are sticky as they hold hands on their way back to Bokuto’s house, but neither of them mind too much. 

\------------------------------------   
  


It only makes sense that Bokuto makes Akaashi his vice the following year. He’s super smart, and better than him at keeping track of dates and schedules. He makes sure he lets Akaashi know how much he appreciates his help often. Akaashi says he doesn't need to, that it’s his job, but it's also Bokuto’s job to let him know he’s doing great.

They still stay late to practice after everyone’s gone home. They don’t need the extra help, they’re as in sync as they’ll ever be, but Boktuo is obsessed with the rush of spiking for Akaashi. He knows that Akaashi feels the same, he told him so. He couldn’t help the blush that had spread over his face when Akaashi told him how good it feels to play with a star player. The same thing he called him when they first met.    
  
He can’t help the blushes  _ now, _ when he gets praised for a good spike or tries something new and it works out the first time. Akaashi must know how it makes him feel because he gets a specific look on his face when he says all those things to him. It makes his insides turn to jelly.    
  
The kisses he gets at the end when they’ve cleaned up and walk home hand in hand make his insides jelly as well. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that, no matter how long they’re together.

  
He looks over at Akaashi, adoration in his eyes. “I like you.”   
  
Akaashi looks back at him, his eyes softening. “I like you too.”   
  
And for a moment Bokuto thinks about if he had said something a little different.    
  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


“Koonnoohhaaaaaa,” Bokuto whines into his mic.    
  
“Boookkuutttoooo,” Konoha whines back. He looks unimpressed which just makes Bokuto pout. “Stop! Be serious, I need your help!”   
  
“I  _ am _ being serious!” Konoha defends. He sends the image again and snorts. “Just send him this, it’ll work.”   
  
“I’m not gonna send him a  _ meme _ . It’s gotta be special! Akaashi’s special!”   
  
“Dude, I know you wanna say it, but it doesn't have to be a grand gesture.” Konoha sighs. Bokuto feels a little guilty about dragging him into this again. Konoha had to listen to him lament about his feelings for Akaashi all throughout their second year after all.    
  
“Oh my god Konoha what if I give him my second button!” The idea hit him like a train. He can’t help but excitedly slam his fists onto his desk.   
  
“We don’t have traditional uniforms, but I’ll admit that's a nice idea. You two are already together though,” points out Konoha.   
  
“Well, it just means it’s more than ‘I like you.’ It’s double.”    
  
“Whatever you say dude, you have my support! Go get your man!” Konoha smirks and signs off the call. 

Graduation was only a few weeks away and he was ready.    
  
  
\--------------------------------------   


  
  
“Bokuto-san, you wanted to see me?” Akaashi pokes his head around the corner of the gym doors. Of course he chose the gym to be their meet up place. It’s where they met officially.

He stands up from the bench and smiles, opening his arms for a hug. “Hey, yeah I did! Wanna know why?” He leans in close and holds up a finger.   
  
“Of course.” Akaashi says with a smile.   
  
“I wanted to give you this.” he reaches into his pocket with his other hand and holds a fist out. Akaashi’s eyes flick from his fist to his face, back to his fist. He cups a palm under it, and a small gray button falls into it.    
  
“I know you’re supposed to confess with your second button, but since we’re already together, think of this meaning more than just that.”   
  
“Is it too bold of me to assume this means what I think it means?”   
  
“If by that you mean that I’m telling you that I love you, then no. Because that's what I’m doing.” Bokuto’s eyes scan Akaashi’s face for any negative signs.    
  
“Akaashi Keiij, I love you.” 


End file.
